


Silver Scales

by Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN)



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Fish, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Shiny it's for you, Spencer has fish, Spencer is a fish person, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/Bloopydoo
Summary: Spencer is a fish person.No, not like a merman. He keeps fish, and it's kinda cute.For Shiny.





	Silver Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinyRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRed/gifts).

It had been a good day, all things considered. 

Spencer had finished his work, and his affairs for the next few days were so well organised that he could likely have taken a couple of days as vacation time without mishap. He let out a relieved breath, standing from his desk and walking to the fishtank. 

The tank took up an entire wall of his office, giving his fish plenty of space to grow. It would probably have been large enough for a small child to swim around in, not that Spencer would ever have allowed such a thing. A school of Gold Barbs swam around the tank, while a large silver koi took pride of place. His pride and joy, Spencer the Second.

As a child, he had always wanted a pet. However, he had either been allergic (dogs) or it had simply not been feasible at the time. Now, they lent to the atmosphere of his office and let him have the pets he'd wanted. The blue glow of the water reflected calming patterns onto the office walls and he loved catching a glimpse of the fish in the corner of his eye.

He stopped at the edge of the room, where a mural of two golden fish decorated a wooden cabinet door. The image was a remnant of the previous inhabitant of the office symbolising luck and wealth. Spencer thought it fitting, so it had stayed.

Hidden behind a false wall, which was disguised as a cabinet door, was a small fridge and a small staircase that allowed him access to the top of the tank. He took a quick look at the contents of the fridge, before taking a container of small peeled shrimp and one of fish-food for the Gold Barbs.

“Need to get some blueberries...” he murmured. “We’re almost out, and he likes them.”

He climbed the steps, and peered into the tank with the small container in hand. As he stood looking into the tank, the silver koi he'd named after himself finally came into view. He took a shrimp from the container and held it in the water, humming affectionately as the silver koi swam gracefully over.

“Hey there, little one. How have you been?”

The koi had been with him for some years now, and was well used to him. It brushed up against his fingers, letting Spencer pet its silver scales to his heart’s content. It was a nice feeling, in his opinion. Smooth, but not slimy. It nabbed the shrimp from his fingers, before nosing at his hand again.

“Alright, alright. Be patient, little one.”

He picked another shrimp from the container and held it in the water, only for koi Spencer to practically inhale it. Spencer chuckled, and fed the fish another. He doted on the silver fish, and it had repaid him by growing large and healthy. The other day, one of his assistants had asked him if he kept a _shark _in the tank. He might consider it, someday. Spencer the Third?

The silver koi ate shrimp after shrimp, until Spencer finally set the half-empty container aside.

“No more for you, you’ll get ill.”

Little Spencer butted his fingers in disappointment, but allowed Spencer a final pat before disappearing back into the tank. Spencer shook his head fondly, and began feeding the Gold Barbs. Koi Spencer had learned not to try and take food from the Barbs, because Spencer would tap his nose whenever he did it. Spencer was now able to feed the Barbs in peace.

Once he was done, he walked back down the stairs. He set the containers back into the fridge, and cleaned his fingers on a towel resting on top of it. After setting everything back, he closed the door and walked in front of the tank to survey it.

The Barbs were now swimming happily closest to the stairs, and a couple were hiding in the moss and ferns in the corner of the tank. Koi Spencer swam lazily up to the glass, and Spencer smiled.

Everything was in order, and that was good. As the silver koi settled sleepily on the tank bottom to digest its food, Spencer left to eat his own dinner.


End file.
